The Ashleys Ground Spinelli and Get Grounded
At Spinelli's house, the Ashleys were scolding their rival Spinelli. Ashley A: Spinelli, you are grounded, grounded, grounded for a month! Ashley B: Which means no TV, no video games, no computer, no hanging out with your friends including TJ, Vince, Gretchen, Mikey and Gus, and no nothing! Ashley Q: Go to your room right now! Ashley T: Yeah, you loser! Spinelli stormed back in the house, and the Ashleys cheered. Ashley A: We grounded Spinelli! Yes! Ashley B: Spinelli's grounded for a month! She won't hang out with her fellow losers again! Ashley Q: Never! Ashley T: I agree! Spinelli's a complete idiot! She's a loser! Ashleys: Oh, scandalous! Then Spinelli and her mother Flo Spinelli came out of the house, and Spinelli was angry and upset and complained about the Ashleys. Spinelli: Look, mum! The Ashleys grounded me for no reason! Flo was shocked. Flo: They did what?! Then Flo scolded the Ashleys. Flo: Ashleys, how dare you ground Ashley Spinelli for nothing!? That's it, I'm calling your respective parents! Ashleys: Oh no! Ashley A: No, please, don't! Ashley B: Don't call our parents! Ashley Q: We're sorry for grounding your daughter! Ashley T: Honest! We'll behave! We'll never do that again! Ashley A: (to Spinelli) We're sorry Spinelli! Flo: That's too bad! Your apologies aren't good enough! Go home right now! The Ashleys went home, crying. Ashleys: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Flo telephoned the Ashleys' respective parents. Flo: Hello! Is this Ashley Armbruster's parents, Ashley Boulet's parents, Ashley Quinlan's parents and Ashley Tomassian's parents? I'm calling you because your daughters just grounded my daughter Ashley! Please ground them, okay? Bye! Then Flo put down the phone. Back in Ashley A's house, Mr and Mrs Armbruster were scolding their daughter in the lounge. Mr Armbruster: Ashley, how dare you ground Ashley Spinelli for no stinking reason, along with your friends!? That's it, you are grounded, grounded, grounded for a month! Which means no TV for a whole month! Mrs Armbruster: Go to your room now! Ashley A went up to his room, crying. Ashley A: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Back in Ashley B's house, Mr and Mrs Boulet were scolding their daughter in the lounge. Mr Boulet: Ashley, how dare you ground Ashley Spinelli for no stinking reason, along with your friends!? That's it, you are grounded, grounded, grounded for a month! Which means no TV for a whole month! Mrs Boulet: Go to your room now! Ashley B went up to his room, crying. Ashley B: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Back in Ashley Q's house, Mr and Mrs Quinlan were scolding their daughter in the lounge. Mr Quinlan: Ashley, how dare you ground Ashley Spinelli for no stinking reason, along with your friends!? That's it, you are grounded, grounded, grounded for a month! Which means no TV for a whole month! Mrs Quinlan: Go to your room now! Ashley Q went up to his room, crying. Ashley Q: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Back in Ashley T's house, Mr and Mrs Tomassian were scolding their daughter in the lounge. Mr Tomassian: Ashley, how dare you ground Ashley Spinelli for no stinking reason, along with your friends!? That's it, you are grounded, grounded, grounded for a month! Which means no TV for a whole month! Mrs Tomassian: Go to your room now! Ashley B went up to his room, crying. Ashley B: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Back in Spinelli's house, Bob Spinelli and his wife Flo Spinelli were proud of Spinelli. Bob: Well done, Ashley! We're so proud of you for reporting the other Ashleys! They're bad, bad girls! Flo: I agree! They're mean, stuck-up and snobby girls, aren't they? How about a trip to KFC? Spinelli: Oh yes, mum! Thank you so much! I love KFC! Let's do it! CAST Emma as Ashley Armbruster Amy as Ashley Boulet Allison as Ashley Quinlan Salli as Ashley Tomassian Julie as Ashley Spinelli Bridget as Florence "Flo" Spinelli Eric as Mr Armbruster Kate as Mrs Armbruster Steven as Mr Boulet Veena as Mrs Boulet Dallas as Mr Quinlan Kimberly as Mrs Quinlan Joey as Mr Tomassian Kendra as Mrs Tomassian Simon as Robert "Bob" Spinelli Category:The Ashleys Get Grounded Category:Grounded Stuff